Digimon Season 02 Finale ReWrite
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like. I hated how the series ended and this is how I wanted it. Couples Changed, different jobs, kids have names and grades, blah blah blah. T.K.'s Point Of View. Not as good as my other stories. Complete


**Cullen: "I completely dispised how Digimon 02 ended This is what should have REALLY happened. TOEI really screwed up with this series especially with the Sorato. It's not too different than the original, just a few changes for the better. You guys might have different opinions like say some people prefer Mimato or Kekari or whatever but this is my personal preference. (:"**

…_and Owikawa's spirit still protects the Digital world to this day._

"Come on dad, we're gonna be late! Mom and Kiko are already in the car!" my son's voice came from around the corner.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" I replied, remembering we had to go to the park to meet the other Digidestined and their kids and Digimon

(Ten minutes later) "Hey everybody, T.K. and Kari are here!" I recognized my wifes brother Tai's son's voice.

"Hi, sorry we're late! T.K. was absorbed in his computer!" Kari said, smiling.

"Don't worry, you aren't late," Yolei replied looking up at her friends, "Davis isn't here yet either!"

There was a ringing sound from Ken's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his D-Terminal, "I got a message from Davis. He said he'll be here in a moment, a bunch of people are asking him to sign their soup bowls! It just goes to show how popular his "Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodles" cart turned out. Not bad for someone that's all brawn and no brain!" Everyone in the sunny clearing laughed.

"How's your book coming T.K.?" Sora asked.

"Try to finish it soon," Tai suggested, "She's been complaining about it for a while, she's already finished the rest of the series already!" He laughed and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's nearly done," T.K. promised them.

"Thank God!" Tai said jokingly.

Davis and his son came running up the hill. "S-sorry about being late, you know how it is being famous and all," Davis panted.

"Were just glad you could make it," Matt said

Izzy turned to his wife Mimi, "We are?" he whispered.

"Oh stop it, you're horrible," Mimi giggled.

It's been twenty-five years since MaloMyotismon's defeat, and everything is different from when we were kids. We're adults now with kids of our own, our appearances' and heights have changed drastically, but we still have same personalities as we had as children. Like Mimi is still obsessed with shopping, for example.

I'm a novelist now and I'm chronicling all of the adventures we had in the Digital World. I ended up getting married to Kari, who became a kindergarten teacher, and we had a pair of twins together. My daughter is named Kiko and she inherited Kari's brown hair, her partner is Gatomon's kit: Salamon. My son, Kouki could be my clone; he looks exactly like I did when I was his age; he has a Tokomon. The two of them are both in the fifth grade.

Tai and Sora got married and have two kids. Like my son looks just like me, Tai and Sora's third grade son looks just like Tai; his name is Kazu and is partnered with a Koromon. Their daughter, Mana, has Sora's old haircut but Tai's hair color; she's in fifth grade and has a Yolkomon (and a crush on Ken and Yolei's son Ryo!). Davis gave Tai's old goggles to her when she was little. Sora is a soccer coach. Tai and Agumon are diplomats for the Digital World; Tai actually got a haircut once but about a month later it had all grown back!

Mimi and Izzy have a summer home in New York City but they live here in Odaiba for the rest of the year. They have an adopted son named Bill who has a Tanemon for a partner. He's in fifth grade and has black hair color. They also have a daughter named Chieko. Izzy and Chieko (who has Izzy's brownish-red hair, a Motimon, and is in fifth grade) have made up their own language together, sometimes they forget to switch back to normal and it is impossible to tell what they're talking about! Mimi has her own fashion line, most of the clothes she and Palmon design are pink or green. Izzy is a computer researcher who studies the Digital World, it sounds simple but it's actually pretty complex (from what he's told me anyway).

Ken and Yolei are married with three children. Their sixth grade daughter, Aika, is basically a black haired version of Yolei and she has a Poromon. Their oldest son who's in fifth is named Ryo (named after the Digidestined Ken met before he was taken over by the power of the Dark Spores); just like his sister is a black-haired Yolei, Ryo is a purple-haired Ken, he also has a Minomon and Yolei's old glasses. The two of them also have a little baby (partnered with Leafmon!), his name is Yoshi. Ken and Wormmon surprised everyone and are now detectives for the police, but according to Yolei, who is a "stay at home mom", says the only mystery they can't seem to solve is when it's their turn to do the dishes!

Joe accomplished his dream to become a doctor and now works to help people and Digimon alike with their injuries; he's one of the best doctors in Odaiba in fact, except his Digimon patients seem to have a taste for tongue depressors and white coats. He has a son named Derek who is almost Joe's opposite; he isn't paranoid and isn't a stick in the mud like his dad, but he's really energetic and extremely sarcastic. Joe blames Gomamon for influencing his son. Derek is in seventh grade and is partnered with a Bukamon. He looks just like Joe but without the glasses.

Davis successfully fulfilled his dream of becoming a noodle salesman. His Noodles, Noodles, Come Get Your Noodles cart is really popular and people always ask him for autographs. It's so popular in fact that his carts are now all over the world and he and Veemon are famous. Tai and I introduced him to that girl we met in France 25 years before, Catherine and the two actually got married! Davis's son Socka is in 7th grade and is the captain of his school's soccer team. He's almost as tall as Davis and has his mother's blonde hair. He and his DemiVeemon are hotheaded like his father.

Cody became a lawyer surprisingly enough and has yet to fail a case. His daughter Julia is in Kari's kindergarten class and she brings her Upamon every day to school with her. Her long brown hair is lighter than Cody's; her quiet personality is just like her dad's and learns kendo from him. She loves it.

Finally there's my older brother Matt. He eventually gave up being a rock-star and became an astronaut which really shocked me. He and Gabumon actually were the first to ever set foot on Mars because their ship had light speed. Matt has an eighth grade daughter named Maria whom looks exactly like him but with longer hair. She can play the guitar just like Matt.

The old Digidestined and I watched our kids run around in the park near Primary Village. I smiled remembering the times we spent defending this world when we were younger against evil. Since then, we haven't had much difficulty with enemies. Kari took my hand. We both knew that everything had turned out perfectly.

The end.

**Well? Whatcha think? I know it's not as detailed and thrilling as my other stories but I HAD to get this off my chest. I had perceived the ending to be completely differnent before the episode Sora rejected Tai so this was what should have happened. Please Review.**


End file.
